An Outing
by BookWorm0001
Summary: when the nieces and nephews of our favorite Oz characters come together for a game of truth or dare, crazy stuff happens. I'm horrible at summaries, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **

**Rated T for language and slight adult themes. Nothing horrible. **

**This is an out take from the Fanfiction I'm writing on paper. I'm around page 250 right now, the most I've ever written for one story. Anyways, I was insipred by a fanfic called '7 Minutes in Heaven' by...well I can't remember at the moment. But I was inspired to write this little thing, so thank you whoever it is! Originally a one-shot, then i decided 'what the heck, I'm gonna stop fighting it. This is going to be a full blown fic.' So, it'll be multiple chapters.**

**Quick summary of my fanfiction. The nieces/nephews of the original characters of WICKED rise up and take up their realitives mantles as they pass on. Elphaba, Nessa, and Fiyero are all alive(at the moment) and are being assisted by their nieces/nephews to take down Shell Thropp, Emperor Apostale of Oz. Set between A Lion Among Men and Out of Oz. It's a mix of the book, musical, and my brain.**

****The nieces/nephews share the names and appearances of their realitives so...yeah.**

**I apologize in advance for any langauge. I don't ever use it but I can apply it well. Plus, it's justified anytime I stick it In here. Ms. Elphaba Thropp curses like a salior in WICKED: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own WICKED, though I wish I did. Then I'd have the money to be able get enough stuff to go around like Act 2 Elphaba all the time. But sadly, I can't. Stupid school dress code.(no face paint plus other annoying stuff that wouldn't apply) Mumbling commences and beings fading as the fanfiction fades in.**

***3rd Person POV***

"And why did I agree to do this Glinda?"

"You agreed because you need a good dose of fun. I swear for the past three years you've done nothing but study and stay locked up in our room."

"That's not true-you forced me out more times than you can count. I'm not going to add another digit to the equation."

"Take out the math Elphie! It's the weekend! Now go put on that one shoulder dress you own that's so pretty. Where'd did you even get that?"

"Someone bought it and put it in my bag Glinda-I don't know." The green skinned girl grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and went into the bathroom to change. Sulking all the way. "Happy now?" She walked out of the room with a plain, dark blue one shoulder dress that emphisized her figure.

"Yes! Oh, if only Ama Bimp hadn't gone out already, she could put your hair in that pretty braid that wraps around your head"

"Glinda, don't push it - I'm annoyed as it is."

"Please, you're just vexed that Dr. Dillamond died and no one will believe the truth about his death."

"Oh, Glinda used a big word. That didn't just come from her bubbly brain. Good job, but do you even know what vexed means?"

"Yes I do - it has three definitions. Vexed - adjective 1. irritated; annoyed 2. much discussed or disputed 3. tossed about, as waves."

"Were you looking in my dictionary?"

"Noooo-" The blonde's eyes moved about, shifting quicly from spot to spot.

"I'm not mad at you my sweet, I am impressed though. Oh, let's get to your little outing before it gets too dark."

***Line Break***

"Ah finally! We've been waiting for you! Now we can get started with the fun!"

"Avaric you are an ass."

"Well my fine Vegitable, I have been label a perfect ass by many people. It's a bit of a complement now." The green woman rolled her eyes as Avaric continued. "We ard going to a little spot in a park that's pretty secluded-we'll have plenty of privacy."

"I'm gone - It seems Avaric has a particularly...shall we say _streamy _night planned. I want no part in this."

"Please Elphaba, cool down. We aren't going to do something indecent. Unless it's demanded of us." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Pfanne, Shenshen, and Milla all giggled and whispered excitedly to another. Elphaba moved to leave but Everyone grabbed her first, forcing her to go with them.

***line break***

"Elphaba, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't feel like letting you get an idea Avaric."

"Oh, why do you have no faith in me?"

"Because you're you - now get on with it."

"Who do you like?" She looked at him with a blank expression, then erupted into an amused cackle.

"You honestly think I like someone? Perhaps I need to call up my physcologist for you. He's always glad to have a new patient."

"No one, not even a slight crush?"

"Nada. Let's see who my victim will be shall we?"

"Elphie that rhymed! You're a poet and you didn't even know it! Oh look, so am I!"

"Sorry to crush your dreams dear, but everyone knows that saying, it's just a cheesy way to get laughs. Pfanne, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She, Shenshen, and Milla erupted into giggles and the green woman rolled her eyes.

"I dare you, along with Shenshen and Milla, to refrain from making audible noise for the rest of the night."

"What?" The trio said in unicion.

"It means no making noises until the night is over. No talking, giggling, whispering, nothing."

"Can we pass notes?"

"Milla, do you see a pen and paper around here? No - you can't use mine."

"Since those three can't talk i'll go next." Glinda said, still as perky as ever." Fiyero, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, we need to have more fun than keeping the motormouths silent."

"I dare you to...hug...ELPHABA!"

"Goodbye and goodnight." Elphaba was giving Glinda a death glare- why did they insist on including her in these types of things?

"Nope, Elphie you have to stay until the game is over, that's the rules."

"Well, I don't always play by the rules. Try me at poker, I'll whip you. Now, goodbye."

"Aw, come one Elphie, I'm not that bad am I?" Elphaba Fiyero a death glare as well.

"Don't call me Elphie, and as of now, you are that bad. So piss off."

"Elphaba, it's a good thing Nessa's not here. She'd kill you for saying that."

"And I'm so worried about my armless sister killing me. Please, she can't even hurt a fly - she's incapeable of harm. Except by lousy Unionist sermons every second."

"Don't insult the Unnamed God Elphaba," he was barely containing laughter, "He'll get made at you, perhaps smite you for your slander"

"I don't give a damn Avaric, and this conversation is over. Goodbye." At that moment Fiyero grabbed her around her slender waist and hugged her while bringing Elphaba back to the game."Fiyero, as soon as I get the chance I will hang you by your toes from the highest place at Kiamo Ko."

"Fiyero's family castle?"

"_My _castle. Really, Avaric - how could _you _forget our first day in Dr. Dillamond's class? Didn't you hear me say the Wicked Witches were my aunts?"

"Uh, I thought you were joking."

"Well surprise - it's more my castle due to the fact when your family...left it became her's. She had no kids and I'm next in line for Eminence, so I'm kind of the heir to the Thropp family. I'm going to do everything in my power to get Nessa the title of Eminece though - she needs some power."

"I thought the Witch had a kid...Liir wasn't it?"

"Not confirmed, he doesn't even know himself - But I'm a confirmed Thropp and the title goes through the female line. Fun right, I get to be incorporated in annoying politics with my Uncle, Emperor Apostale of Oz. Avaric, I'm getting you a tutor - you need it."

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Yes, and I will enjoy watching you suffer."

"Alright, uhm, Avaric Truth or Dare?"

"Dare - duh. Make it good."

"I dare you to go make-out with a tree for five minutes." Avaric raised an eyebrow but did it anyways. He came back pulling splinters out of his mouth. "Have fun?" He was holding back snickers and Elphaba watched with no emotion.

"Shut Up."

"What," Elphaba asked," Did the tree reject you? I think that tree's quite intelligent."

"No, and you're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, you're referring to the long line of non-existent boys that have rejected me. Please, I've never asked anyone out and never plan to. I find it hard to find any males with a brain. Or, at least know how to use the one they've been given."

"And where do we all fall in that category Elphaba," Boq interrupted.

"Well, as of now, if any of you actually _have _brains, you're not using them." She gave a pointed look at Boq, one of the more intelligent boys on campus. His cheeks turned salmon pink with embarrassment.

"Elphaba, Truth or Dare?"

"Avaric, try someone who hasn't been picked yet."

"Nope - Truth or Dare Miss Elphie?"

"Don'.."

"Fine - just answer the damned question." Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh, having lost interest from the beginning.

"Dare, and don't even think about doing whatever nasty thought is going through your head right now Avaric."

"Oh please, you don't know what goes on in my head."

"I can guess - and I'm ashamed to know you for that. Just give me my stupid dare."

"I dare you to kiss Fiyero" Elphaba let a cackle loose and wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of her eye.

"Not in a million years - and I think that's a punishement for him."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Continue then - " She grabbed her tea and continued to take a drink from it.

"I dare you to kiss Fiyero until _he _breaks away or you have to wear whatever Glinda sticks you into for a whole month." Elphaba did a spit take directly onto Avaric.

"See Elphie, that's why you don't let Avaric give you a dare."

"Shut up Glinda."

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to Elphaba - it's your choice."

"Yes, it's my choice whether or not I have to go around wearing neon pink for a month."

"Elphie, pink goes good with green! Besides, you wont wear pink _every _day."

"I still don't want to wear bright colors - I clash with everything. Come on Fiyero, If we're going to do this then we aren't going to do it around this buffoon." She motioned her head toward Avaric and headed into the forest. Avaric and Glinda winked at Fiyero and he rolled his eyes.

***Line Break***

Elphaba was leaning against a large oak, running her emerald hands through her ebony hair. "You okay?"

"If you call totally annoyed and embarrassed okay, then yes."

"You don't _have _to kiss me you know. We can just hang out here for a while and tell them we did."

"I don't have a problem with deceit, but I'm sure you do. I've yet to see you lie or tell a mistruth."

"And you have?"

"Of course - how do you think I got where I am? I got into school easy enough - you've seen my grades. By some strange circumstance we have all the same classes together. I have to get out of class somehow."

"Oh, so those times you were out all day you weren't always sick?"

"Not always - I had things to do. Most of them not pleasant. Then there were days that it rained - there's no way I'll go out when that cursed liquid is coming down.I won't risk the burns."

"You're allergic to water?"

"Yeah, it burns like fire. If it's raining, assume that I'm in my room doing something or another. But if you dare check on me then I'll castrate you with my toes."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You're probably right. At the moment. Regardless, you won't leave in the same condition you arrived in." A few seconds passed in silence until Fiyero's eyes widened.

"Elphaba - turn around very slowly and come towards me."

"What?" She heard a low growl and slowly turned. There was a large animal staring directly at her. She faced the animal with a look of determination. "Are you an Animal? We won't hurt you regardless." Elphaba squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the creature. She quickly started to back up. "Fiyero, run."

"What?"

"Run!" She immediately bolted to the side, keeping parallel with the start of the forest. She almost ran into a large pine as she jumped up into it. She began to scale the tree, getting as far away from the ground as possible. "Fiyero, up here!" He looked up and began climbing, the creature passed by as soon as he was completely hidden by the branches.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know - but it was mad and probably very hungry. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a leaf in your hair." He plucked the green plant life out of her hair and dropped it, letting it slowly fall to the ground. He looked up for a second, and noticed the sky had become overcast. "We should probably get back - it looks like it'll rain soon."

"Yeah - I'd rather avoid a third degree burn today." He gave a little chuckle and started climbing down.

***Elphaba's POV***

Of course, It has to be Ozma Towers that we are close to when it starts pouring, so we took shelter in Fiyero's dorm room. Somehow he escaped the horrors of having a roommate. Of course, for all I know having a roommate can be wonderful, but I'm stuck with a perky blonde, my chaperone, Ama. And my little armless sister, Nessarose.

So it was nice to have a lack of people in the room. Plus, he got the type of dorm only royalty can afford because he _is _royalty. "Feel free to make yourself ccomfortable, I'm going to get you some towels so you can dry off." I looked around the large suite - plush chairs, expensive fabrics, all things I could never dream of having. Sure, if all went well the title of Eminence would be reinstated and my family would never want for anything, but we're a farming family who's money from dearly departed Aunt Nessarose is running out.

Feeling amiss amongst the items in the room I sat down on the floor, whose carpeting my family probably couldn't afford. Five years without a steady allowance from the most powerful woman in Munchkinland can hurt you. "Hey, why're you sitting on the floor? You're welcome to sit on the bed, a chair, whatever."

"I'm sure I am - I'd rather not get your things messed up. And my family couldn't afford to pay for the damages. I'm quite certain one of these blankets are worth more than we are."

"Aren't you the next Eminent Thropp?"

"Doesn't mean the title gives us anything, at least not while our precious Emperor is in charge. We can barely pay the Animals who help us with the harvest."

"Well, I'm glad you pay them - some people would consider them worse than beasts of burden."

"One of the many reasons we _do _pay them. It's the right thing to do _and _we're trying to make a statement. Of course, it hasn't made much of a difference - most of the Munchkins in Bright Lettins could care less. Thanks." I started to wipe down my exposed skin, holding back a wince when I touched a sensitive spot.

"Your dress is ripped."

"What?" I looked down at me dress, sure enough, the fabric was ripped down the length of my leg. If it were made that way it could be considered fashionable."Oh, I suppose it is. At least I can get out of wearing it until Glinda has it fixed."

"You don't care much for fashion, do you?"

"You just now figured that out? You are slow aren't you? What have you been paying attention to in class, because I know for a fext it wasn't the teachers." I could see his cheeks reden and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, not really anything you'd approve of I think. Oh, are you okay? Your arms..." Ignoring the subject change I looked at my arms, they were covered in large, red blisters.

"It hurts a bit, but it's nothing much. Water just doesn't agree with me."

"Yes, because angry blisters all over your skin convince me that your fine. I'm sure the rest of your skin is worse, your dress is soaked."

"I swear Fiyero, if you're trying to take advantage of me I will"

"I'm not - if you go into the bathroom and get your dress off I'll get you some dry clothing. That is, if you don't mind wearing some of my clothes."

"As long as it's clean, dry, and covers me I don't care. And no peeking."

"Alright - wasn't going to."

***line break***

Fiyero's clothes were quite comfortable - It probably had something to do with the fact that it was a few sizes big on me and _dry._ I was sitting on Fiyero's bed while he was searching through the first aid kit in the room for something to help my burns. "I think I found something."

"What is it? Or better yet, what's _in _it?" I asked as he approached me with a small bottle in hand.

"I think it's burn ointment - the letters keep moving around though, which is really weird."

"Oh, Don't worry about it. Can you tell what the ingredients are?"

"No, but I don't see water on here anywhere, so let's try it. We'll put a little on your hand and if it starts to burn we can get it off really quick."

"What's this _we _you keep talking about? I doubt you want to touch _me _of all people. The green might be contagious."

"Don't let the other students annoy you Elphaba - they're probably just jealous."

"Of what?" I scoffed. There was nothing about me to be envious of.

"Well, you have beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, and beautiful skin to name a few."

"And now I'm being made fun of as usual. I'll just risk the rain and peddle myself over to my dorm in Crage Hall."

"No, don't go! I wasn't being mean - I genuinely mean it."

"Yes,of course you do. And next I'll see an Animal be accepted into Shiz for a course in Politics. Fiyero, just give me the ointment and I'll be on my way."

"You are _not _going out in that storm. Besides, you were soaked and you can't possibly get all of your back. Let me help you, stay the night, and in the morning - if it's not raining still - I will personally deliver you to Glinda. If only to save myself from getting hurt by her adoring fans."

"Why would she send them after you?"

"Because the second she finds out where you were she will have to know every detail."

"Yes, and her fans are just _amazing _at keeping things private." The sarcasm dripped from my voice like hot syrup.

"Which is why I'll deliver you personally so we can _both _avoid the hoards of girls that will be attacking us."

"Just give me the damn ointment Fiyero it's not that big a deal."

"Then why do you insist on me not doing anything?"

"Because I don't need any help - especially from a spoiled little Prince! I don't need anyone's help and apparently no one cares one way or the other." I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door - feeling utterly ridiculous.

A**/N : So there's the first chapter - as you can see my Elphaba is not **_**exactly **_**like the book or musical versions. Though she is incredably similar. A review gets you a cookie with green icing with blue iced diamonds on top of the green. If you know the book you get the reference. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Outing Chapter 2**

**A/N: **

**Anyways, it's gonna be 1st person from now on. If I write in 3rd I end up forgetting and it goes back to 1st. Reviews please! They're better than hugs from a shirtless Goblin King! If you don't know who I'm talking about watch the movie ****Labyrinth ****with David Bowie as the Goblin King. Speaking if him, I've got to go sick some goblins that hang with me on him. *evil grin***

***Elphaba POV***

I'm not exactly sure how long I stayed slumped against the bathroom door, using my body to block the only enterance. It must have been a while because my neck began to cramp and my muscles were a bit stiff. "Elphaba, you can't stay in there forever. ...Elphaba come out of there." I buried my face farther into my knees, as curled up as my bony form would allow. I looked more like a scrunched up 'N' than anything else. "Elphaba _please _don't make me force myself in there."

"Just leave me alone," I whispered to myself," Please just leave me alone." My voice was shaky from my emotions and I felt uncomfortable. I was Elphaba Thropp, niece of The Wicked Witch of the West and East. Who had been vanquished eight years ago. I was the one girl who never cared about other's opinion's and made straight A's in every class no matter how foul the students or teachers were.

"Elphaba, I'm not trying to hurt you and I'm sorry if I upset you. Really, I am. But you need to get that ointment on your skin for your burns. I just want to help - I'm not going to try to make you do anything you don't want to do. You do need the ointment though — you don't need those burns to get worse."

"Just go away."

"No - okay, I'm counting to five then if you don't open this door I'm taking the door off its hinges and coming in there."

"Just go away Fiyero."

"One-"I could hear metal against metal and assumed he had a tool box - he wasn't kidding. "Two,"

"Cut it out Fiyero."

"Three - I've got the tools I need right here Elphaba." I moved away from the door and sat on the edge of the toilet. I could feel my skin start to burn even more, "Four."

"Shit," I muttered," Fiyero just give me the damn ointment so I can leave."

"No Elphaba, Five. I'm coming in." I could hear him doing something by the door and was surprised when he opened it from the oposite side than it was supposed to. I must have shown my surprise because he commented on it, "You thought I was joking?"

"Uh, yeah. Or at least you didn't know what to do."

"It's my own dorm - I've figured out how it works. I've locked the bathroom by accident before - I had to get in somehow. Now come on, we've got to get this stuff on you before it gets any worse."

"Fiyero, I don't need you to help me - I've managed to get by just fine before. I've had to wait out storms that lasted for days with burns like this and was just fine when I got back. Not very comfortable mind you, but fine all the same."

"Yes, but you aren't in Munchkinland anymore. I'm not sure if you know this, but in cities, we can have a thing called _acid rain_. It's not to pleasnt to normal people-"he immediately covered his mouth with his hand and I sighed. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine Yero, I'm used to it. And I do know what acid rain is - and I'm quite aware it will hurt me even worse than normal water."

"Can you at least let me help with your back? I know for a fact you can't get that by yourself. Just let me get your back - you can do everything else. I promise."

"Are you going to stop pestering me about it if I don't?"

"Nope - and I'll keep you here until you get that ointment on." I groaned, annoyed at him.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Alright."

"You try to do anything funny and I'm leaving after I punch that pretty little face of yours people are so fond of."

"Hey, this-"he pointed to his face," is the money maker."

"You must be extremly overpaid then."

"Okay, that was just rude."

"Was it? Then it served its purpose perfectly."

"Let's just get this stuff on you - maybe you'll be in a better mood then."

"I highly doubt it."

***Fiyero's POV***

"See it wasn't that bad, now was it?" I was a perfect gentleman when I put the ointment on her and kept my promise. I could tell she was annoyed by it. I have a feeling she was looking forward to hurting me.

"Shut up."

"Come on Elphie-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Elphie."

"Okay." I held my hands up in the air, trying to say 'whoa there'. I wasn't going to hurt her, I wouldn't do anything to harm her. And even if I wanted to, Glinda would kill me with her youngest followers - who I called 'Mini Glindas' - if I ever harmed Elphaba in any way, shape, or form.

"So when are you letting me out of here?"

"When the rain stops." She groaned and I surpressed a smirk. She's adorable when she's frustrated. "Don't even think about magicking yourself out of here, because it won't work. Madame Head made sure that a person can't get themselves out of their rooms with magick after cerfew."

"I hate that woman. You do know who she is right?"

"Not really - I know she's the Headmistress of Shiz."

"You know the old Headmistress, the one who taught Glinda the Good, Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp among others?"

"Yeah?"

"We're dealing with that Hag's niece."

"Do you find it strange that everyone here seems to have had their aunt or uncle come here?"

"Not really - they're legacy students. Of course, the fact they all knew each other and my realitives happened to terrorize Oz is interesting."

"It does make an interesting family tree."

"You've got no idea." She leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with her hand like she had a headache. "At least I know why the hell I'm green."

"What? You're parents made sure you ate all your vegetables? I'm quite sure that's extremly dangerous." She glared at me again, " I'm kidding Elphaba."

"You honestly don't know how many times I've heard something like that. It gets old fairly quickly."

"I'm sorry - I didn't know. You don't act like it bugs you."

"That's because I've heard the stuff all my life. I think my personal favorite would have to be from a little immature boy from when I was younger. He called me 'booger'." She moved her hands dramatically as she said it and I laughed in response.

"Booger?"

"Yep. The kid thought it was pretty smart until he went home with teeth marks."

"You bit him?"

"Did I not make it clear I was really young? I shouldn't even remember that time in my life - but I do. It's quite annoying." Elphaba continued to amaze me as I got to know her better.

"So, what's sharing a room with Glinda like?" She raised a finely arched eyebrow at me as if to say 'are you serious' and then answered.

"Two words Fiyero: Extremly Pink. I didn't thought it was possible for a person to own that much of one color."

"Elphaba, have you seen your wardrobe?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"My wardrobe works well for me. And it's not only black - there are some blue and purple-ish colors. Her wardrobe however consists of only pink. No other colors."

"And yours consistsof dark, dreary, shapeless outfits that don't flatter you at all." She seemed offended, or she was offended actually. She was giving me a death glare. "Hey, the truth hurts sometimes."

"Yeah, and getting hit hurts always," she hissed, making me take a step back.

"Can you atleast try to be nice? I'm not trying to hurt you or keep you here against your will."

"Fine. But I'm leaving the second this rain stops."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Hopefully I'll start being more consistant in updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

An Outing: Ch. 3

**A/N: Hope you liked the previous chapter. I'm going to make something clear for those of you who may not understand. The original Elphaba and other characters - these ain't them. These are my O.C.s who happen to be carbon copies of their aunt or uncle(the originals). But this is Fiyero/Elphaba (my O.C.s). For those of you thinking they're related because of the originals, they're not. WWotW never married Scarecrow(at least in this story) and so they have connected families but they aren't related. I drew up a family tree like thing just to prove it to myself that i hadn't written over 300 pgs if fanfiction with the main character loving her realitive. (I have a wicked fic that this stems from - that's the 300 pgs). This is actually adressed in this chapter, so I guess I didn't need to write that…**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Elphaba's POV**

Three days had passed, the rain still hadn't stopped, and I was still stuck in Fiyero's room. Madame Morrible had contacted me through magic and found out where I was- then sent both Fiyero's and my own work to his room. He wasn't as inclined to do his school work as I was, and continued to pester me to play some game or another with him. "Elphaba, you can't work the entire time, you'll run out of things to do." The thing was, at this point, I _was _done with all my work. Now I was just trying to keep from having to do something with him. "Hey! You're totally done! What, you just don't want to hang out with me, is that it?"

"Fiyero, I'd much rather study than play some game."

"What about chess?"

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the pieces?" He opened his mouth, then faltered.

"No."

"Do you actually have any of the games you've suggested?"

"I do have 'What am I?' under my bed."

"I'd rather not have something stuck to my forehead, thank you."

"Okay, what do _you _suggest then? I'm not going to sit around and do nothing."

"You don't have to and niether do I. I can survive a few burns Fiyero."

"I don't want you to have to though. What about two truths and a lie?"

"Alright. I'll play that."

"Okay - I'll go first then. One - I absolutely love theater. Two - my middle name is Marien. Three - I have six aunts. Which one's the lie?"

"Well, I know for a fact you had six aunts, so… One."

"No, it was Two actually. My middle name is _not _Marien, actually."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have a middle name - my mother died in childbirth. Only had enough time to say my name was Fiyero. And I quite like theater." I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"I guess it's my turn then. Okay… let me think. Ah, I got it. One - I know a flying monkey. Two - My friends growing up were all plants. Three - I've knocked people unconcious just by looking at them."

"Okay, you just made up three lies."

"Nope, two of them are true."

"I don't believe you! Come on, you're lying."

"No, I'm really not. If you forfiet, then I'll tell you which one is the lie."

"Fine - you win."

"Thank you. The lie was Two. I had a few human and Animal friends growing up. However, I _do _know a flying monkey and I _have _knocked people unconcious just by looking at them."

"How would you knock people unconcious just by looking at them?"

"I'm a carbon copy of my aunt. It scares people Fiyero. I would've thought you'd ask about the flying monkey."

"It seemed like the one that was most likely to be the truth. I am curious though - how do you know a flying monkey?"

"I honestly don't know how it happened, I was very young at the time, but one day I saw an infant-like creature outside our house in the winter. It was in a dog's mouth is the middle of a lake. Ignoring anything else, I raced out, grabbed the thing, and came back to the house."

"Aren't you severly allergic to water? How would you not be shrieking in pain?"

"Somehow I stayed dry the entire time. The water must have frozen over. It was quite cold." He nodded, accepting my answer easily. "But the creature was an infant flying monkey. It left with Aunt Elphaba the next time she was in Munchkinland." His expression became confused.

"How do you know I have six aunts?"

"Well, had at this point. They died several years before my aunts did. I'd apologize but pity doesn't really make anyone feel better. Did you know them?"

"Not very well. I only saw them a few times, along with my Uncle. But how do you know? It's not exactly common knowladge."

"Though I never actually meet Aunt Elphaba I do know much of what she did. I read a few letters she sent to my father - at least one mentioned Sarima and her five siblings. They were called Two through Six if I remember correctly. Aunt Elphaba was at Kiamo Ko for quite a while before she became the so-called Wicked Witch of the West."

"So, your aunt knew my aunts?"

"And your uncle. The Prince of the Vinkus. I believe they had an affair actually." He seemed to get a little uncomfortable.

"So we're related, kind of?"

"No! Oh, good Oz no! That's a disturbing thought. We are not related by blood or marriage believe me. Though we might have a mutual cousin."

"Wouldn't that make us related?"

"Do I have to draw out a family tree Fiyero? Our families are connected, but we are not related."

"Good. Because it'd be really akward if I wanted to kiss my cousin." I was suddenly extremely aware of how close he was to me.

"What did you say?" He didn't repeat himself. In the next few moments I was only aware of his hand gently holding my chin, pulling me close to him, and then his lips on mine. I was stunned into paralisys. Never, in my wildest dreamings, would I have imagined that someone would ever feel affection for me in a romantic way, yet here was Fiyero. Kissing me with a soft passion that seemed to burn like embers, waiting to grow into something more with the stoking of flames.

In that moment, all else left my mind as I subconciously wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my spindly fingers in his dark blonde hair. I felt his hands slide down the sides of my body, tracing over my ribs, until they rested on my waist. My body acted of its own accord, kissing Fiyero back with passion and something I dared not name unless I decided to let my entire being be torn apart. "Fae," he whispered. Soft as a summer breeze in the hills.

"Yero," my voice echoed, barely coming out of my mouth. I couldn't tell if I was breathing and honestly, I didn't care. I knew the second I got oxygen back to my brain and I started thinking again, I'd pull away and destroy this moment. I wanted to make this moment last as long as it could because there was no guarentee that I would ever be kissed again or that it would be this wonderful as this was.

He murmured something against my lips, but I was in a haze induced by the feeling of Fiyero's lips soft against mine. Then they were gone, but I felt his diamond-tattooed forehead pressed against my own and I aware both of us panting. Soon, oxygen was returning to my head with an alarming rate and clarity came back. I realized where I was, who I was with, and what I had just been doing.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open in shock and I quickly pulled away from Fiyero and hugged myself tightly, facing away from him. "Elphaba? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you apologizing for? _I _kissed _you_, it was totally voluntary."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back though." _Oz I'm an idiot, _I thought_, why would he want me? I'm the nerdy green girl who lives in the library._

"Hey, I wanted to kiss you. Hell, I wanted you to kiss me back. Is that difficult for you to understand?"

"Very much so, yes." Unconciously, my fingers traced over my naturally bright red lips, as if they were trying to bring back the menory of Fiyero's lips on my own.

"How is that hard to understand? Elphaba, I lo-"

"No. You don't love me. You can't love me. You barely know me."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"It doesn't exist. Not when I'm involved. You can't love me, _no one_ can love me."

"Why Elphaba? Why can't someone love you?"

"I'm green. I'm also rude, crude, cruel, and-"

"Absolutely wonderful." He came around to face me, his blue eyes swimming with emotion, a smirk on his face. "You drive me crazy woman, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then gently, gently he brought our lips together again. And gently, gently he moved his hands to cup my face. I moved my hands over his to pull them away as I felt the familiar sting that meant tears were rising in my eyes. But as my hands covered his own they continued moving of their own accord, moving along his muscular arms and back to his hands. I pulled away from Fiyero only to press my lips to the inside of his hands over and over again. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, burning like fire as they created small streams along my green skin.

I laughed a little, a hiccup more than anything, as I realized how insane this was. Fiyero then started kissing my hand, and moved up until he was kissing the spot where my neck and shoulders met. For a moment I was worried he'd leave a mark as he sucked softly there, then at a spot where my pulse was evident. He smiled against my skin as he felt how fast my heart was beating.

He kissed up my neck, and then put his lips back on mine and started tracing my jaw with his thumb. "I love you so much Elphaba." His voice was barely audiable and I barely heard what he said. I wanted to disagree with him, but he held my head in place. His hands were gentle but strong, he wasn't going to let me get away.

"Fiyero," I whispered. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I felt like it might burst. I placed my hands on his chest, and then grasped his shirt like it was a lifeline. I could feel his heart pounding just as fast and hard as my own.

Oz, what was happening to me? I couldn't possibly be attracted to Fiyero! He was my friend, but not even a particularly good one regardless of the fact we had all the same classes and he sat by me in every one of them becauee there were no other empty seats. Well, there were once he sat by me, every single girl gravitated to him and I had gotten displaced more than once… and he had always moved to where ever I was when that happened.

I pulled back from him gently and my legs gave out, making me sit down on the edge of his bed. I stared at my hands in my lap as Fiyero encircled them with his own.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" I looked up to find his face directly in front of mine, comcern pooling in his turquoise eyes.

"I - I'm fine." He was not convinced and sat by me, still holding my hands.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"This is wrong. You can't possibly be attracted to me, let alone love me. It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"You barely know me, I barely know you. I'm the ugly green vegetable of Shiz and you're the perfect, handsome Vinkun prince who ended up having all the same classes as I do."

"You think I'm handsome?" I blushed deeply, I didn't think about what I was saying and I had made a mistake.

"I'm only repeating what other people say."

"But you agree with them?"

"I- That is none of your buisness."

"Actually, your opinion of me, _is _my buisness."

"I- you want to know my opinion of you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I think you're a brainless, arrogant, concieted…" As I continued naming off different things, he just looked at me with his head cocked to the side like a curious dog. When I finished, I had back him against a wall. He just looked a bit bored, not like I had just insulted him.

"Are you done now?"

"No I'm not. You're also a manipulative little-" He cut off what I was going to say, grabing my face and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt all my resistance melt away as his lips ravished my own, as if he was trying to claim me as his. My hands curled into fists at the nape of his neck, holding onto locks of his hair. I felt Fiyero's hands stray from my face, going down to tug at the hem of the shirt he lent me before going under it. His hands were warm against my bare skin, his fingers tracing my all to prominent ribs.

His hands moved down, and in the next second, my legs were wrapped around his hips and he was holding me up, pressing my back against the wall. "Now," he breathed, "would be a good time to tell me to stop." I looked him in the eyes, my voice almost inaudible.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" He kissed me with a renewed vigor and I could feel his body tense in anticipation. I felt a small pang of guilt as I pulled the shirt over my head. In a few days I would go to the Emerald City to meet my Uncle, the Emperor Apostal, and I knew I wouldn't be coming back. Why should I let this happen knowing it would only hurt him in the long run? But any and all of my thoughts vanished as he pressed sweet kisses to my collarbone. He moved us around the room, turning out all the lights before laying us down on his bed.

**A/N: And that my pretties, is the closest thing to smut I've ever written. Hopefully it stays that way for a long time. So leave a review telling me what you think about the chapter! Because now it's up to me, for all of us, to get the next chapter written and posted. And for anyone who reviews, they get a kiss from Fiyero. Or Elphaba. Whoever you chose out of those two. You also get a cookie. Whoever doesn't review gets flying monkeys sent after them.**


End file.
